


Fragments - Pirates des Caraïbes

by Kaelyan



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Poudre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Pirates des Caraïbes » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 11 mars 2018  
> Genre : General/Humour  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Poudre (Blue Wendigo) + Quotienter et Ziggourat (Elizabeth M. Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 99

* * *

Will regarde le baril de poudre d'un air perplexe.

« Eh ben mon gars ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Gibbs, étonné de le voir immobile aussi longtemps.

« Je ne suis pas certain de la quantité de poudre à mettre dans le canon, » avoue le jeune homme.

« Bah! Pas besoin de quotienter ! » s'exclame Jack. « Vu la taille de cette Ziggourat, il va en falloir pour l'amocher. »

« On ne veut pas la détruire, » proteste le forgeron. « On doit récupérer ce qu'il y a dedans ! »

« Si on enlève le dessus, ce sera plus facile d'atteindre l'intérieur », réplique Jack sous l'œil résigné des deux autres.

* * *

 


	2. Ruine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : drama  
> Rating : T  
> Thème : ruine (Haru-carnage)  
> Nombre de mots : 101

* * *

Un amas de gravats dans une décharge. Une poubelle éventrée abandonnée le long d'un trottoir. Un poisson échoué sur une plage, et l'eau qui s'est retirée loin, si loin.

Par parce qu'il était dans son enfer personnel ou parce qu'il avait perdu le pearl.

Par parce qu'il avait échoué, une fois de plus.

Non, rien de tout ça n'avait d'importance.

Il ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose que le regard d'Elisabeth dans le sien, sa peau douce le frôlant, ses lèvres tendres contre les siennes.

Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse. Elle l'avait trahit...

Et lui n'était plus que ruines.

* * *

 


End file.
